Mystic
"In case I have simply not dug deeply enough, I'm giving you one chance to explain your presence at the incident in Washington honestly... before I decided to conduct a more thorough examination of your brain." '' | }} '''Mystic' is a serious-mannered member of the League of Salvation. Description Wears a green supersuit and facemask, with white boots, gloves, and skirt. Her reddish hair is tied back in a ponytail, and the irises of her eyes have a white glow to them. History When her abilities first manifested, a young Samantha Shay thought they were a gift; a miracle. Since birth she'd been blind, but now her newfound psychic talents gave her a vision beyond human limits. Not only could Sam finally see what the rest of the world saw – literally, by tapping into their visual cortex – but she could see what she thought no one else could: the inner workings of the brain itself. But the more control she gained over her powers, the more the drawbacks became apparent. Sam tried as hard as she could to be careful, to only borrow the sight of others and nothing else. Even still, she couldn't always prevent information from bleeding through, couldn't help but hear... things. Mostly they were random thoughts, the stray murmurings of an everyday life. Other times... other times young Sam found herself thrust into a world she was not ready for, the darkest parts of the human soul, the secrets we'd rather the world not know. This knowledge – this burden – terrified Sam, but she soon learned it terrified others even more. She couldn't let this knowledge burn in her mind forever; sooner or later she'd let something slip, just by accident, and people would find themselves horrified by the girl who somehow knew them better than they knew themselves. Sam heard every insult: they called her a freak, they called her an abomination, they called her a monster. So she learned to hide. Sam socialized little; the less people knew of her, she'd reasoned, the harder it would be to hurt her. As she grew she learned to hone her powers, perfecting her skill so she could still see without the flood of secrets running wild through her mind. But she still couldn't hold back everything. The strongest thoughts – the most powerful, the most passionate, the most violent, – could be relied upon to break through whatever walls Sam put around herself. At first she buried these thoughts as deep as she could, tried to lock them away, but instead they merely simmered in some dark corner of her brain. Soon they would reach a boiling point, and Sam could take no more. Fashioning a crude but cheap disguise out of what materials she had on hand, Sam traced these thoughts back to their true owners, delivering justice when they tried to bring their crimes into reality. Whilst in New York City on the trail of a would-be supervillain, Sam's psychic field caught the attention of Mentor – given how it was linked through the eyes of about a dozen bystanders, it was hard for it not to. Sam was invited to join the League of Salvation, which she happily accepted. With some new psychic training and a much better costume, she assumed the identity of Mystic. 'To Save the World!' During the invasion of the Technax Armada, Mystic underwent League duties as normal, determined to be doing something worthwhile if the worst happened and Earth was destroyed. She traveled to a League facility in Hungary with Freebird, to question a young boy they had recovered from an area where all other living things had suddenly died. He explained that he had been held by a number of other psychics, who planned to use him as an organic hub to a psychic network. He couldn't remember much about his captors, only that they were 'grey'. He asked for food, but due to his starved state was violently sick upon eating it and passed out. 'The Intervening Years' Summary of what they did between RPGs. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality Samantha has very few friends among the League and does little to change that. As she's found, the same anti-psychic feelings that plagued her all her life have followed her into the League. Besides, the closer she gets to someone, the more chance she has of learning something about them she'd rather not, an experience she's not keen on repeating. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Samantha is psychic. Her telekinetic abilities are about average, but she specialises in projecting her mind through the heads of those around her, allowing her to 'see' using their eyes. Because of this she often plays a strategic role when working with the League; using her mind-linking skills to better coordinate her teammates. Category:League of Salvation Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro